Diavolo
|-|Diavolo= |-|Doppio= |-|Disguised= |-|Epitaph= |-|King Crimson= Summary Born after a two-year-long pregnancy in an all women's prison, Diavolo is a mysterious man, with nearly his entire life being unknown, just as he likes it. As a 19-year old, he excavated and discovered of the Stand Arrows, being responsible for the proliferation of Stand Users in the world. Living an extremely secretive life as a nonperson, he is the "Boss" of the gang Passione, which corrupts Naples by dealing drugs in the streets, making him Giorno Giovanna and Bruno Bucciarati's superior and greatest enemy. Diavolo is also the father of Trish Una, and commands Bucciarati's Gang to bring her to him while keeping her safe from the traitorous Squadra Esecuzioni. Diavolo is secretly the alternate personality of Vinegar Doppio and is a Stand User who wields the incredibly powerful King Crimson. In 2001, he assigns Bruno Bucciarati and his squad to safely deliver his daughter, Trish Una, to his location - so that he may kill her and overcome his past. Doppio is The Boss' younger, more innocent and eccentric underboss. As a member of Passione, he thinks of himself as the most loyal subordinate to Diavolo, but in reality, the two are separate souls inhabiting the same body. During Vento Aureo, he helps Diavolo to act and move around undetected. It is ambiguous whether Doppio is truly a Stand User, but he is allowed to partly wield King Crimson in battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 8-C with King Crimson's Arms | 10-A, 8-C with King Crimson Name: Vinegar Doppio | Diavolo, the Boss, Solido Naso (One of his aliases) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V: Vento Aureo) Age: 33 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User, Underboss of the Boss | Human, Stand User, Boss of Passione Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura, Summoning (Of Epitaph and King Crimson's arms), Split Personality (His body contains two souls, that of Doppio and that of Diavolo, and he can switch at will, changing his physical proportions as well), Precognition (Epitaph shows its user visions of up to ten seconds into the future when used. The future it sees is guaranteed to occur), King Crimson's arms have Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility (Only other Stand Users can see Stands), Non-Corporeality (Stands are the incorporeal manifestation of one's vital energy and can only be harmed by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) and Selective Intangibility | Same as before, as well as being able to use the full King Crimson, which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Selective Intangibility, Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Time Erasure & Causality Manipulation (King Crimson can erase up to ten seconds of time, warping space in the process. With this it allows him to erase all the process of the actions done in the erased time, leaving only its results) and Aura Attack Potency: Athlete level, Building level+ with King Crimson's arms | Athlete level, Building level+ with King Crimson (Severely maimed Silver Chariot. Punched through Spice Girl in one hit. Smashed open Gold Experience's head in one blow, but it was unaffected because of Gold Experience Requiem abandoning its previous body like a shell) Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with King Crimson's arms | Peak Human with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with King Crimson (Though speed is rarely an issue for it due to time skipping, it still quickly gouged out Silver Chariot's eye and continued attacking Polnareff before he could defend himself. While later Diavolo was attacked by Silver Chariot before King Crimson could defend him, Diavolo was also initially wondering if Polnareff's spiritual strength was wasted away, which wasn't the case, Polnareff also stated that he only barely dodged King Crimson at the time and that whether or not Giorno could defend against it is a matter of luck. Dodged an attack from Sticky Fingers by grabbing away the Stand of the person he was possessing, thus making that person move away too) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Building Class+ with King Crimson's arms | Athlete Class, Building Class+ with King Crimson Durability: Athlete level, Building level+ with King Crimson's arms | Athlete level, Building level+ with King Crimson (Survived hits from Sticky Fingers before erasing them. Punched through Spice Girl while they were both possessing the same body, thus damaging King Crimson too, who only slightly bled from its mouth) Stamina: Very high (Repeatedly lost enough iron from his body to have several objects created out of it during his battle with Risotto Nero, getting physically weaker yet still functional in battle, and managing to escape Bruno Bucciarati and his allies afterwards. Was also able to maintain himself analytically and use his abilities in battle and afterwards) Range: Standard melee range | Several meters with King Crimson, Universal with time skip Standard Equipment: His Stand, King Crimson Intelligence: Despite his naive and eccentric nature, Doppio is a very competent fighter, capable of being effective on his own without Diavolo's help. He was able to figure out Risotto Nero's ability and came up with the idea of using his natural magnetism to find him despite his camouflage | Naturally, as the leader of the extremely successful and powerful gang Passione, Diavolo is a cunning man with a knack for strategy. For the sole purpose of maintaining his anonymity no matter what, Diavolo has eradicated nearly all the traces of his past, and acts to make sure that he never reveals himself when he can help it to deal with his subordinates. Diavolo is also very observant, seeing the true nature of Chariot Requiem and disabling it himself, while also keeping track of Bucciarati's gang. In combat, he makes brutal and simplistic use of his Stand, taking no chances and skipping time to deliver lethal blows without delay. He's competent at thinking on his feet as well, taking any opportunity he can when they arise and exploiting his surroundings to dispatch of Risotto Nero Weaknesses: Doppio needs "permission" from Diavolo to use King Crimson. Epitaph's forecasts cannot be avoided, though they can be dealt with using the knowledge they grant | Any damage King Crimson takes will be reflected onto Diavolo. Epitaph's forecasts cannot be avoided, though they can be dealt with using the knowledge they grant. It takes a few seconds for Diavolo to regain control over his body Notable Attacks/Techniques: Doppio's use of precognition.gif|Doppio using Epitaph Diavolo using Epitaph with Time Erase-Golden Wind Opening 2 Diavolo version.gif|Diavolo using Epitaph within Erased Time in an opening of the anime Diavolo using Epitaph with Time Erase against GER.gif|Diavolo using Epitaph within Erased Time against Gold Experience Requiem '- King Crimson:' Diavolo's Stand, a perpetually scowling humanoid Stand that operates at close ranges. It possesses incredible strength, befitting of a close-range Stand, and rather than deliver barrages of punches, it typically finishes off opponents with only a single, overwhelmingly powerful blow. *'Epitaph:' A sub-stand that takes the form of a pink bud of flesh on King Crimson's forehead with the same sour expression. Both Diavolo and Doppio can use the Stand to see up to ten seconds in the future, allowing them to see what happens around them. Rather than the process of the events, Epitaph shows the final result, and whatever it forecasts cannot be avoided - it can, however, be dealt with using the knowledge it grants. By the end of Part V, during a Time Erasure, Epitaph directly shows what will happen after it, in that location being King Crimson successfully perforating his opponent with his arm, after events that reverted him back to before his Time Erasure, his forecasts still showed him what was meant to happen after his Time Erasure. Additionally, albeit non-canon, the extended version in the second opening of the anime portrays Diavolo as being able to use Epitaph within Time Erasure too. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle-Diavolo's “Pinnacle of Eternity!”.gif|Diavolo using King Crimson in All Star Battle Diavolo erasing 0.5 seconds of time.gif|King Crimson erasing 0.5 seconds of time The Boss kidnaps Trish.gif|Diavolo kidnapping Trish unnoticed Fortuneteller holds Diavolo's hand and the latter replaces it with the hand of the former, without Fortuneteller noticing it.gif|Replacing his hand with someone else's unnoticed Anime King Crimson's forecast & no one can remember.gif|Diavolo during Erased Time Anime King Crimson's results & positioning.gif|Diavolo positioning himself behind Bruno *'Time Erasure:' King Crimson's signature ability, which allows it to "erase" a period up to ten seconds in length. During this period, Diavolo can see all actions (human or otherwise) that would have taken place from its activation to the end superimposed onto the world around him. Whilst everyone is unable to change their fate, Diavolo can freely move around as he pleases, often putting himself in a better position based on the aforementioned actions (though, it's important to note that Diavolo not only never interacts with others but is also exempt from attacks as well). Once the time is up, everyone else finds themselves where they would've been at the end of their actions, but with no memory of the time Diavolo "erased". Despite him not being able to attack enemies, he can somewhat interact with objects, such as removing all the evidence of him being there from a hotel room within erased time. In a couple of occasions, against dangerous opponents, Diavolo shows being able to throw his blood at the eyes of his opponents to blind their sight, thus reinforcing his killing blow against them. Jacketoff.gif|Doppio transforming into Diavolo in the manga Doppio to Diavolo.gif|Doppio transforming into Diavolo in All Star Battle Doppiodiavolo.gif|Doppio transforming into Diavolo in the anime '-Split Personality:' Diavolo, the dominant personality, can freely switch between his identities as Diavolo and Vinegar Doppio, his young and eccentric underboss. Diavolo can give Doppio permission to use King Crimson's arms and Epitaph if need be. He can also communicate with Doppio by making the latter use a phone (or anything other object, which Doppio will hallucinate it's a phone), this allows Diavolo to give tips to Doppio during battle and inform him about things he may be aware of. When switching control from Doppio to Diavolo, Diavolo bulks up considerably. Both Doppio and Diavolo have their own souls Key: Doppio | Diavolo Gallery Others Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Speed was equalized, Sans was bloodlusted) Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Strange's Profile (Speed was equalized, both bloodlusted) Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kira's Profile (Kosaku Kawajiri was used and bloodlusted) Gwenpool (Marvel Comics) Gwenpool's Profile (Speed Equalized. 2-C equipment restricted) Funny Valentine (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Valentine's Profile The Invisible Man (1897 Novel) Invisible Man's Profile (Doppio used and Invisible Man had prior knowledge) Aki Jakago (Medaka Box) Jakago's Profile (Speed was equalized) Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) Shigeo's Profile (Note: Post-7th Division Arc Mob was used, with Speed Equalized and 100%/???% restricted) Weather Report (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Weather's Profile (Speed was equalized) Ghiaccio (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Ghiaccio's Profile (Speed was equalized) Vanilla Ice (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Vanilla Ice's Profile (Speed was equalized) Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Jotaro Kujo's profile (Part 6 Jotaro was used and Jotaro had knowledge) Link (DIC) (The Legend of Zelda) Link's Profile (Speed was equalized) Kamado Tanjirou (Kimetsu no Yaiba) Tanjirou's Profile (Doppio used, Post-Zeroshiki Training Tanjirou used, Tanjirou had prior knowledge, Speed was equalized) Taylor Hebert (Parahumans) Taylor's Profile (Skitter Taylor was used, both had previous knowledge of each other, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) DIO's Profile (Part 3 DIO was used) Utakata Misogi (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) Misogi's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Rohan's Profile Fifteen (Katana ZERO) Fifteen's Profile (Both had intel and Speed was equalized) Wamuu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Wamuu's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Souren Araya (Kara no Kyoukai) Souren's Profile (Speed was equalized) The Avatar (SUPERHOT) The Avatar's Profile (Speed was equalized. The Avatar had prior knowledge and access to a Glock. Starting distance was 10 meters) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Causality Users Category:Criminals Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Invisibility Users Category:La Unita Speciale Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Parents Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Space Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Stand Users Category:Time Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Intangibility Users